Second Chances
by noone00
Summary: "¿Sabe algo, señorita Videl? Me encantaría que usted fuera mi mamá" Pasen y lean!
1. Encuentro

**Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes NO ME PERTENECEN. Solo hago esto por diversión y para su entretenimiento.**

**Aclaración: "_This_" = Flashback**

─**0─**

Una bella joven conducía por las calles de la ciudad. Su cabello largo, lacio y negro, se encontraba recogido en una cola de caballo. Sus ojos azul oscuro, se miraban vacios e inexpresivos, demostrando todo el sufrimiento y la tristeza que la joven ha sufrido por años. Sus rasgos finos y cuerpo delgado, pero tonificado, gracias a sus innumerables horas de entrenamiento, no eran desapercibidos por los individuos del sexo opuesto, pero poco le importaba a la chica; ya los hombres habían hecho suficiente en su vida. El nombre de la jovencita: Videl.

Con apenas 22 años, era una de las detectives más importantes de la ciudad, trabajando de lunes a viernes hasta altas horas de la noche. A muchos no les gustaría ese estilo de vida, pero para ella, su trabajo era su escape. Buscaba cualquier excusa que alejara de su mente todos esos sentimientos negativos que albergaban su corazón y su mente por 5 largos años; hace 5 años, el amor de su vida, la traicionó…hace 5 nefastos años…perdió a su pequeño ángel.

Detuvo su auto en el estacionamiento de una cafetería. Las memorias volvían con fuerza y estaban abrumándola. No podía ir a trabajar así; no podría concentrarse. Respiró profundamente, tratando de tranquilizarse. Miró el local y pensó que no sería mala idea desayunar algo; aun era temprano para llegar a la oficina. Salió de su auto y se adentró a la cafetería. Pidió un desayuno continental con un café y lo degustó monótonamente.

Mientras bebía su café, sus memorias volvían a ella. Las mañanas eran las peores porque se daba cuenta de que comenzaba otro día más de penumbras, de recuerdos…como ha sido en estos últimos años.

_Se encontraba sacando algunos libros de su casillero para su siguiente clase: literatura._

─ _¡Videl! ─ escuchó como la llamaban. Giró y vio como se acercaba Iresa tomada de la mano de…Gohan._

─ _Hola Iresa…Gohan ─ no podía evitar sentirse dolida. Hace unos meses, Iresa y Gohan habían comenzado a salir. Videl de verdad llegó a pensar que luego de todas esas horas de entrenamiento y todo lo que habían pasado juntos, podría surgir un sentimiento más fuerte que la amistad, pero, al parecer, se equivocó. Ahora, estaba de novio con Iresa, y eso, le dolía sobremanera._

─ _Hola, Videl ─ respondió tímidamente Gohan._

─ _Videl, hoy haré una fiesta en mi casa; será alocada, divertida y te quiero ver allá ─ Videl suspiró. No quería ir._

─ _Iresa… ¿es necesario? ─ La rubia se cruzó de brazos._

─ _Sí, vamos Videl, será divertido─ la chica miró al joven parado detrás de su mejor amiga. La estaba mirando algo… ¿triste?_

─ _Está bien…ahí estaré._

Nunca pensó que esa noche, su vida cambiaría completamente. Miró su reloj; ya era hora de ir al trabajo. Se levantó de la mesa, pagó su desayuno y salió del local. Cuando se subió a su auto, su billetera se deslizó de su bolsillo sin ella notarlo. Una pequeña niña que se encontraba en el lugar vio cuando la billetera caía. La pequeña de pelo negro largo y lacio, recogidos en dos coletas bajas, tenía unos profundos ojos negros como la noche y unos rasgos finos, llenos de inocencia. Vestía un gorro y sus ropas, un simple pantalón y una camisa blanca que le llegaba a las rodillas, estaban sucios y algo desgarrados. Trató de llamar la atención de la joven, pero ya era tarde; ya se había marchado. La niña de tan solo 4 años, suspiró desganada. Tomó la billetera y vio que contenía mucho dinero. Vivir en las calles no era fácil y ese dinero podría ayudarla a ella y sus amigos a conseguir algo de comida, pero…no estaba bien. Eso sería robar, ¿verdad? La niña buscó alguna identificación que le ayudara a encontrar a la señorita y luego de revisar la billetera, la encontró. No sabía leer, pero reconocía el logo de la policía de ciudad Satan. Al parecer, la señorita se encontraba ahí.

─_0─_

─ Buenos días, señorita Videl ─ la joven solo levantó la mano como respuesta. No era extraño para ellos la actitud fría de la muchacha, por lo que nunca, trataban de presionarla para que mostrara más de sí. Mientras no interfiriera con su trabajo, todo estaba bien. La chica llegó a su oficina y comenzó a recordar nuevamente.

_Hace unas dos horas que había llegado a la fiesta y ya se sentía abrumada; definitivamente, no era una chica fiestera,se quería ir._

─ _Iresa… nos vemos después ─ la rubia la miró decepcionada._

─ _Pero Videl, esto recién comienza._

─ _Ya estoy cansada; no harás que cambie de idea ─ la muchacha solo la miro resignada._

─ _Está bien. ¡Gohan! ─ gritó sobre la estridente música. En cuestión de segundos, ya él estaba a su lado ─ Acompaña a Videl hasta su casa ─ Todas las alarmas sonaron en la cabeza de la joven justiciera._

─ _No es necesario, yo…─Iresa la interrumpió._

─ _Sin peros; si no vas con Gohan, te quedas en la fiesta hasta el final ─ Videl no tuvo más opción._

─ _¿Quieres ir en auto o prefieres volar? ─ le preguntó Gohan cuando estuvieron fuera de la fiesta._

─ _Volar ─ respondió simplemente. Era mas rápido que conducir y en verdad, quería estar el menor tiempo posible con el mayor de los Son. El viaje fue rápido, para el alivio de la chica. Descendieron en el balcón de su habitación. ─ Gracias por traerme, ya te puedes marchar ─ Cuando giró para entrar a su habitación, sintió como él la tomaba del brazo. La chica se sorprendió._

─ _Videl, ¿Qué te pasa conmigo? Has estado…distante ─ la chica no dijo nada. Se soltó de su agarre e intentó nuevamente ingresar a su habitación en vano._

─ _¡Gohan, suéltame! ─ dijo ella cuando él volvió a sujetarla de su brazo. El chico la miraba entre dolido y enojado. ¿En serio? ¿El se sentía dolido? ¡Eso era todo, ya había perdido la paciencia! ─ ¡Te evito porque eres un estúpido, Son Gohan, que se deja llevar por las apariencias!¡La elegiste a ella y no a mí! ¡Yo que viví tantas aventuras contigo! Conozco a tu familia, he estado en tus últimas batallas… ¡sé todo sobre ti! Y aun así, la elegiste a ella ─ terminó de gritar. _

_Lagrimas descendían por sus mejillas. Gohan se quedó estático por unos instantes, sorprendidos por las palabras de la chica. Videl se sentía humillada y vulnerable. ¿Por qué se lo había dicho? ¿Para que se burlara de ella? Sin previo aviso, sintió como Gohan tomaba sus cintura y cuando levantó la mirada para ver que estaba haciendo, fue recibida por unos cálidos labios que se presionaron contra los suyos. Los ojos de Videl se abrieron en pura sorpresa. Gohan…la besaba. Su conciencia le decía que estaba mal. Él tenia novia, su mejor amiga; no podía hacerle eso, pero al mismo tiempo, si estaba mal… ¿Por qué se sentía tan bien? Cuando sintió las manos de Gohan recorrer su cuerpo, la chica dejó de pensar. Sintió como el semi-sayajin la elevaba y la depositaba en su cama. Todo se le hizo confuso: los besos, las caricias y las palabras tiernas no se hicieron esperar, culminando en la sensacion más maravillosa que Videl había sentido en su vida; esa noche, se convirtió en mujer._

_Cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente, Gohan ya no estaba, pero había una nota en el lado donde estuvo durmiendo, donde le decía que no se arrepentía de lo que había pasado y también, que la amaba. Videl se sintió desfallecer. ¿Podría ser cierto? Al parecer…no, pues al pasar las semanas, él nunca se mostró diferente con ella. Un mes después de su encuentro, Videl descubrió que…a sus 17 años…esperaba un bebe del novio de su mejor amiga. Estaba aterrada. ¿Cómo se suponía que haría con un bebé a esta edad? ¿Cómo se lo diría a Gohan? ¿Cómo se lo diría a su papá?_

_Caminó por los pasillos de la escuela, buscando a Gohan y cuando lo encontró, se acercó a él._

─ _Gohan… yo debo decirte algo─ Gohan la miró apenada. Videl respiró hondo y cuando se lo iba a decir, fue interrumpida._

─ _¡Amiga! ¿Ya te enteraste? ─preguntó emocionada la rubia, colgándose del brazo del chico._

─ _¿De qué? ─ preguntó no muy interesada; ella tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar._

─ _Gohan y yo… ¡estamos comprometidos! ─ el color del rostro de la joven justiciera se desvaneció. Miró a Gohan pidiéndole una explicación. El chico solo la miró y le murmuró un "lo siento". No lo podía creer. Realmente…él solo jugó con ella. Sentía sus ojos arder ─ Videl, ¿estás bien? ─ la chica asintió rápidamente con la cabeza._

─ _Sí…felicidades; espero que sean muy felices juntos…Me tengo que ir ─ salió apresuradamente del lugar. Escuchó como Iresa la llamaba, pero no se detuvo…no quería detenerse._

_Llegó a su hogar y lloró como nuca lo había hecho. ¿Por qué había sido tan estúpida? ¡No debió confiar en el! Ya no había vuelta atrás, debía enfrentar el hecho de que pronto seria una madre soltera. Esa misma noche, se lo contó a su padre. El hombre ardió en furia. La imagen del gran campeón del mundo no podía verse afectada por esto, por lo que, le exigió que abortara. Ella entre sollozos se negó y le dijo que nunca cometería algo así. El hombre, resignado, tuvo que aceptar su decisión con la condición de que se iría lejos por un tiempo, lejos de la prensa y lejos del desprestigio que conllevaría a la familia. Y así pasó, Videl desapareció por un año._

¿Quién diría que esos nueve meses serían los más hermosos de su vida? Esa bebé, su_ niña, _sería su más grande alegría, pero eso nunca pasó. Tomó una hoja de papel donde inconscientemente había escrito el nombre que había planeado darle a su hija y la estrujo lentamente; ¿Por qué seguía haciéndolo? ¿Por qué no lo superaba?

─ _Ya casi todo acaba, señorita Videl…ya casi nace ─ estaba agotada. Luego de nueve maravillosos meses, había llegado el momento: su hija iba a nacer. Después de haber soportado diferentes situaciones, entre las cuales se destacaban los intentos de su padre para persuadirla y que diera en adopción a su bebé, ya todo llegaba a su fin._

_Su padre había contratado un equipo médico para que estuvieran en la casa 24/7, monitoreando su estado y para que Videl no tuviera que aparecerse en público con esa inmensa panza. Todas las personas que la habían visto en esos 9 meses, estaban amenazados por Hercule, ya que, si comentaban algo sobre el embarazo de su hija, les haría la vida imposible y nadie quería tener al Campeón del Mundo como enemigo._

_Un llanto retumbó en toda la habitación. Lagrimas de felicidad brotaron de sus ojos. Su pequeña había llegado al mundo. De repente, sintió el cansancio envolverla y sin quererlo, se quedó dormida._

_Despertó una hora después desorientada. ¿Qué había pasado? De rápidamente, todo lo acontecido volvió a su mente y se sentó exaltada en la cama. Miró a su papá, sentado al lado suyo con una expresión que la asustaba._

─ _¿Papá? ¿Dónde está mi hija? ─ Hercule la miró tristemente._

─ _Lo siento, pequeña ─ oficialmente se estaba asustando._

─ _¿Lo sientes? ¿Por qué? ¡¿Dónde está mi bebé?!_

─ _La bebé... murió…lo siento tanto ─ sintió como una sensación fría recorría todo su cuerpo._

─ _Papá…estas broma son de mal gusto, ¿Dónde está ella? ─ el hombre mayor miró a su hija con pena y ella por fin, lo entendió_─ _No… ¡No! ─ gritó ─ yo la escuché llorar… ¡ella está viva!_

─ _La bebé sufrió una complicacion y los médicos no pudieron salvarla…ya no está entre nosotros, Videl ─ la chica gritó desgarradoramente. ¡No podía ser cierto! Su padre la sostuvo en brazos y comenzó a acunarla, tratando de tranquilizarla, pero era en vano; una parte de ella murió con su bebé._

Desde ese día, se había cerrado al mundo; ya no le importaba ser parte de él. Aún tenía pesadillas de vez en cuando y noches en vela pensando en lo que pudo haber sido.

Miró el reloj que reposaba en su escritorio; otra vez se había perdido en sus recuerdos. Se recriminó mentalmente; tenía trabajo que hacer. Tomó uno de las tantas carpetas que tenía en su escritorio y comenzó a hojearlo. Pasó el resto de la mañana en esa actividad. A las 1 de la tarde, decidió que era hora de almorzar, así que, organizó los papeles y los puso como los había encontrado. Cuando estaba a punto de salir, alguien la llamó.

─Señorita Videl…aquí hay una niña que quiere verla ─ extrañada, salió de su oficina para ver quien la buscaba.

Al salir vio a una pequeña niña sentada en uno de los banquillos. La pequeña balanceaba sus pies en el aire, ya que estos no llegaban a tocar el suelo. Se veía desprolija; sus ropas estaban sucias, en algunas partes rasgadas. Su rostro infantil tenia rastros de tierra y su cabello estaba despeinado.

─ Hola ─ la niña dio un respingo─ Soy Videl, ¿tú eres la que me busca? ─ trató de sonar lo más dulce posible; estaba hablando con una niña después de todo. La niña la miró por unos momentos; ella era la chica de la fotografía en la billetera.

─ Sí…esto es tuyo ─ dijo la infante, mientras estiraba la billetera hacia ella. Videl la miró sorprendida. Palpó sus bolsillos y comprobó que faltaba su billetera. Extrañada miró a la niña. ¿Dónde la había conseguido? ─ La dejó caer cuando entraba a su auto después de salir de la cafetería esta mañana ─ ¿En la cafetería? Ese lugar estaba bastante lejos de su oficina y por la pinta que tenía la niña, no podría tener mucho dinero ─ Todas sus cosas están ahí…solo tomé unas monedas para pagar el autobús…prometo que algún día se lo pagaré ─ Videl sonrió. Cualquiera en el lugar de esa niña hubiera tomado el dinero, se notaba que era pobre y ese dinero la hubiera ayudado mucho, pero no, esa pequeña prefirió tomarse la molestia de tomar un autobús, cruzar media ciudad para devolverla su cartera y ahora pensaba que estaba en deuda con ella. La detective se arrodilló frente a la pequeña y la miró tiernamente.

─ ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Cuántos años tienes? ─ preguntó.

─ Mi nombre es Pan y tengo 4 años ─ Videl contuvo el aliento. Ese era el nombre y la edad que tendría su hija en la actualidad ─ ¿Por qué se puso triste? ─ Videl negó con la cabeza.

─ No es nada…Bien, Pan, dime, ¿Dónde están tus padres? ─ el semblante de la niña entristeció.

─ Yo no tengo padres; soy huérfana. Solía vivir en un orfanato, pero me escapé…era un lugar horrible ─ Videl la miró preocupada.

─ Y… ¿Dónde vives?

─ En una casucha con otros niños; no todos los días se come, pero nos damos apoyo mutuo, aunque no soy cercana a ninguno de ellos ─ Videl la miró conmovida. Una niña de 4 años no debería pasar por lo que esa niña había pasado ─ Bueno, ya me tengo que ir, fue un placer, señorita Videl ─ dijo la pequeña sonriente, dando la vuelta para marcharse. Algo dentro de Videl se despertó; no podía dejar ir a esa niña.

─ Espera…pequeña Pan ─ la niña giró ─ ¿Ya has comido? ─ la niña negó con la cabeza ─ Yo iba saliendo a almorzar; te invito a comer ─ el semblante de la niña se iluminó.

─ ¿Lo dice en serio? ─ Videl asintió ─ ¡Muchas gracias! ─ la niña se abalanzó sobre ella y la abrazó. La detective sintió una extraña sensación recorrerle el cuerpo ante ese abrazo; de alguna manera lo sintió muy…natural.

Cuando la niña se separó del abrazo, tomó la mano de la joven y salieron las dos a almorzar, sin saber la realidad entre ellas dos.

* * *

**Hola! Tenía esta idea desde hace mucho en la cabeza y decidí que era momento de sacarla. Espero que les interese esta historia y ya saben, dejen sus reviews contando que les ha parecido. Sin más que decir,**

**Bye!**


	2. Protegerte

**Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes NO ME PERTENECEN. Solo hago esto por diversión y para su entretenimiento.**

* * *

Videl observaba a la infante frente a ella. La niña comía su almuerzo como si fuera su primer bocado en mucho tiempo; había comido dos platos fuerte hasta ahora. La joven detective no sabía que la había impulsado a invitar a esa niña a almorzar. Apenas la conocía, pero algo en su interior le dijo que era lo correcto hacerlo. No lo estaba haciendo en forma de agradecimiento, había algo más, un sentimiento que no podía describir. Era como si en su interior, una fuerza ajena le exigía ayudar a esa niña.

─ ¿Señorita Videl? ─ la joven salió de su ensoñación al escuchar esa voz infantil ─ ¿Pasa algo? ¿No tiene hambre? ─ preguntó la pequeña. Videl solo había probado unos bocados de su plato.

─ No pasa nada…solo estaba pensando ─ la niña la miró curiosa.

─ ¿En algo malo? ─ Videl sonrió.

─ No…me preguntaba: ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste, Pan? ─ la niña lo pensó por unos instantes.

─ Creo que…hace 3 días ─ dijo restándole importancia al asunto. Videl la miró horrorizada. Era una niña en crecimiento; necesitaba comer.

─ ¿Tres días? ─ Videl se acercó a Pan y se arrodillo frente a ella ─ ¿Y no te sentías hambrienta?

─ Algo…pero ya estoy acostumbrada. Es incomodo irse a dormir sin comer, pero…es algo que escapa de mi control.

─ ¿Y por qué no vuelves al orfanato? Seguramente, ahí siempre tenias que comer ─ la pequeña frunció el ceño.

─ Señorita Videl, no todo en esta vida es ropa y comida…prefiero vivir en la calle que estar en ese lugar, donde me maltratan, donde no me quieren y donde me ven como una inversión─ Videl quedó perpleja. La niña tenía 4 años y le estaba dando lecciones de vida. La vida en la calle la estaba haciendo madurar muy pronto.

─ ¿Sabes? Eres muy inteligente y madura para tu edad ─ la niña sonrió satisfecha.

─ Gracias.

Después de eso, ambas chicas siguieron con su almuerzo. Hablaron de asuntos triviales, de gustos, de lo que no le agradaba y de infinidades de cosas más, pero todo, debe llegar a su fin.

─ Muchas gracias por todo, señorita Videl; le agradezco mucho su hospitalidad ─ la joven detective sonrió. Al contrario, ella era la que tenía que agradecerle a ella; tenía mucho tiempo sin sentirse tan tranquila y alegre. Se arrodilló para quedar a la altura de la infante.

─ No es nada… ¿Vas con tus amigos? ─ La niña asintió. Le preocupa que se fuera sola, ¡Por Dios si tenía 4 años! Videl sacó la billetera que Pan le había devuelto, sacó algo de dinero y se lo extendió a la niña ─ Toma esto ─ Pan la miró sorprendida.

─ No es necesario…

─ Insisto ─ la pequeña lo miró dubitativa ─ Acéptalo… ─ finalmente, la niña tomó el dinero y lo guardó en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón ─ Y…toma esto también ─ le entregó una de sus tarjetas ─ ¿Sabes distinguir los números? ─Pan asintió ─ Bien…cualquier cosa, llámame, ¿sí? O puedes venirme a buscar a mi trabajo; siempre te recibiré ─ la niña asintió. Sin previo aviso, la pequeña niña se abalanzó sobre ella y la abrazó.

─ Gracias ─ Videl sonrió mientras correspondió el abrazo. Había algo especial en esta niña; sentía una conexión con ella.

─0─

Pan caminaba alegremente hacia su "casa". La señorita Videl fue muy amable con ella. Como le gustaría haberse quedado más tiempo con ella, pero sabía que la señorita tenía que seguir trabajando y ella tenía que volver con sus compañeros. Ninguno de esos niños eran sus amigos. Ella era la menor del grupo y siempre la marginaban por eso. A veces, la ponían a realizar todas las tareas que se deben hacer en la casucha, no compartían con ella, se burlaban de la pequeña y cuando conseguían comida, muchas veces, no la dejaban comer, según ellos porque los privilegios venían según el rango, y al ser la menor, no poseía ninguno. Entró en el oscuro callejón y al final, divisó la casucha.

─ Hasta que llegas… ─ habló uno de los niños, el mayor de todos, llamado Ryo de 10 años ─ ¿Dónde estabas?

─ Estaba con…una amiga ─ Ryo, junto a otros cuatro niños, se acercó lentamente a la pequeña.

─ ¿Qué amiga?

─ Una amiga…que ayudé; se le había caído su billetera y yo…se la devolví ─ Ryo la miró enojado. Solo los adultos tenían billetera y los adultos eran sus enemigos numero uno; eso era traición.

─ Y… ¿tenía mucho dinero? ─ la pequeña asintió. El chico tomó a la niña de 4 años del brazo bruscamente, levantándola levemente del piso ─ ¡¿Y no se te ocurrió que ese dinero podría ser útil para nosotros?!

─ P-pero…n-no es nuestro…eso es robar ─ trató de articular; estaba aterrada.

─ ¡Eso no importa! Seguro te recompensó por eso ─ Ryo olfateó a la chica delante de él ─ Hueles a comida… ¡Te invitó a comer y tu aceptaste! ¡Eres una traidora! ─ exclamó el niño. Todos los niños que estaban dentro de la casucha salieron ante el alboroto. Ryo soltó a Pan bruscamente, tirando a la niña duramente contra el suelo ─ ¡Escuchen todos! ¡Tenemos una traidora! Ya saben lo que hacemos con los traidores… ─ Todos los niños presentes se acercaron hasta rodear a la menor del grupo.

─ Lo siento mucho…yo no sabía─ los niños ignoraron sus súplicas ─ ¿Qué me van a hacer? ─ estaba totalmente asustada.

─0─

─ Nos vemos mañana, señorita Videl ─ la chica asintió.

Eran las seis de la tarde y su jornada de trabajo había finalizado. Fue al estacionamiento, entró a su auto y comenzó a conducir en dirección a su casa. Todo lo que había pasado hoy fue surrealista para ella. No sabía por qué fue tan amable con esa niña que apenas acababa de conocer. Era una sensación de cercanía inexplicable; como si la conociera desde siempre. Le dolía saber que esa niña no tenía hogar y quería hacer algo al respecto. ¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto? ¿Por qué se sentía tan en paz cuando esa niña aparecía? Era un verdadero misterio. Llegó a su hogar en tiempo record. Vivía en una casa de dos niveles a las afueras de la ciudad. La casa tenía un patio trasero y un jardín lleno de flores al frente. Le encantaba vivir en las afueras de la ciudad: no tenía nadie que la molestara y estaba más cerca de la naturaleza y lejos del bullicio citadino, lo que le permitía relajarse y tener tiempo de aclarar sus pensamientos. Guardó su auto en el garaje, cerró la puerta e ingresó a su hogar. Su casa no era como la mansión de su padre, pero tenía bastante espacio disponible, ya que vivía sola. Subió a su recamara, buscó sus pijamas e ingresó al baño a darse un baño. Cuando salió, fue a la cocina, ya vestida en su atuendo de dormir, se preparó algo de comer, para luego, ir a la sala de estar y ver algo de televisión.

─ _En otras noticias, se pronostica que esta noche y durante todo el fin de semana, incidirá una gran tormenta que traerá consigo fuertes lluvias, vientos, rayos y tronadas ocasionales, le recomendamos que permanezcan en sus hogares_ ─ instintivamente miró hacia la ventana; ya había comenzado a llover y no puedo evitar preocuparse por Pan.

─ Espero que se encuentre bien…

─0─

La lluvia azotaba con furia las calles de Ciudad Satan. Todos corrían para refugiarse de la ira de la naturaleza, que acompañada de intensas ráfagas de viento, rayos y tronadas, daba a entender que no estaba bromeando.

Pan se encontraba en uno de los oscuros callejones dentro de una caja vacía tratando de protegerse de la lluvia, sin éxito. Luego de haberla insultado por un tiempo, los chicos la golpearon, le quitaron el efectivo que Videl le habia regalado y la echaron de la casucha. Ya no tenía a donde ir. Un relámpago, seguido de un gran estruendo, azotó la ciudad. La pequeña cerró los ojos fuertemente; no le gustaban las tormentas, la aterraban. Lloraba desconsoladamente. No sabía qué hacer; no tenía a donde ir, estaba empapada de pies a cabeza y tenía mucho miedo de estar en las calles de noche con todas esas personas y monstruos malos que rondaban cuando el día acababa. La niña metió sus manos en sus bolsillos tratando de mantenerse caliente, pero teniendo en cuenta que estaba empapada de pies a cabeza, fue en vano. El viento azotaba con fuerza, provocándole escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. No podía ver bien, ya que las gotas que se escurrían desde su cabello, le nublaba la vista.

_**Llámame si necesitas algo.**_

Esa frase retumbó en su mente. Palpó sus bolsillos y, de milagro, encontró un par de monedas. Se levantó y corrió dos cuadras hasta llegar a un teléfono público. Marcó el número que estaba en la tarjeta y esperó en línea.

─ S-señorita Videl…

─0─

Conducía por las calles de ciudad Satan. La lluvia dificultaba su búsqueda de la pequeña. Hace alrededor de una hora, Pan la había llamado. Podía escuchar el viento, las gotas de agua y los estruendos de la tormenta al otro lado de la línea y eso solo significaba algo: la pequeña estaba a la intemperie. Pan no le dijo mucho; solo le dijo que tenía mucho miedo y que no sabía qué hacer. No le importó el diluvio que caía, ni que estaba a 40 minutos de la ciudad, vistiendo sus pijamas salió a buscarla. La pequeña no sabía con certeza donde estaba, pero con algunas vagas descripciones del lugar y con la suposición de que la niña se encontraba cerca de la cafetería donde había desayunado antes, comenzó la búsqueda por esa zona. Las calles estaban desoladas y cada vez, la tormenta arremetía con más fuerza, estaba extremadamente preocupada. Sabía que no debía haberla dejado ir.

Condujo por todos los alrededores de la cafetería, hasta que divisó, lo que en un principio, pensó que era un bolso abandonado en una de las paradas de autobús. Se estacionó a un lado y la vio, acurrucada sobre uno de los banquillos, en posición fetal; no se estaba moviendo. Asustada, tomó una frazada que tenía en la parte trasera del auto y salió corriendo a buscarla.

─ ¡Pan! ─ ignoró el llamado, pensando que era su imaginación ─ ¡Pan! ─ la niña frunció levemente el ceño,esa no era su imaginación. La pequeña abrió sus ojos un poco y vislumbró una figura que se acercaba a ella. Sintió como algo cálido la envolvía y como era elevada.

─ Señorita Videl…vino por mi─ dijo en un susurro, feliz de sentirse protegida.

─ Claro que sí ─ dijo mientras terminaba de acomodarla en su pecho y la abrazaba protectoramente. Corrió hasta el auto y colocó a Pan en el asiento trasero, cubierta por la manta y la volvió a cubrir con una chaqueta que siempre llevaba con ella.

Sin esperar más, puso en marcha el motor de su auto y se dirigió rápidamente a su casa. Estaba preocupada; Pan tenía como mínimo una hora bajo esa incesante lluvia; debía tomar un baño caliente y salir de esas ropas antes de que se enfermara. Tenía que averiguar qué había pasado y si estaba bien; no se perdonaría si algo le pasara.

─ Señorita…Videl ─ murmuró.

─ Tranquila…te estoy llevando a mi casa; nada te pasara allá…te lo prometo ─ dijo mientras conducía con una mano y acariciaba el mojado cabello de la niña.

No sabía por qué, pero Pan, en tan solo un día, se había ganado su corazón; debía mantenerla a salvo.

* * *

**Hola! Aquí les traje otro capítulo. Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, follows y favs. Significan un mundo. De nuevo, gracias por leer y, ya saben, espero reviews :D**

**Nos vemos en una próxima actualización.**

**BYE!**


	3. Me Proteges

**Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes NO ME PERTENECEN. Solo hago esto por diversión y para su entretenimiento.**

─**0─**

Mientras la puerta de su cochera se cerraba automáticamente, Videl bajó del auto y abrió la puerta del asiento trasero.

─Pan…despierta─ la empapada pequeña se incorporó perezosamente del asiento. Tenía los ojos entreabiertos, mirando a la joven detective con tristeza y miedo. De manera inconsciente, la niña extendió sus brazos hacia Videl con la mirada llorosa; realmente necesitaba a alguien. Sin dudarlo ni por un segundo, tomó a la niña en sus brazos y comenzó a acunarla ─ No llores…ya todo está bien ─ Pan asintió levemente y se aferró mas a ella. Videl no soltó a la niña ni por un momento. No sabía por qué, pero su prioridad en estos momentos era aliviar el sufrimiento de Pan; mantenerla sana y salva, eso era lo único que le importaba. Aun con Pan aferrada a ella, preparó un baño caliente para la infante ─ Vamos, Panny, te preparé un rico baño caliente ─ la niña miró a la chica extrañada ─ ¿Qué pasa?

─ Me dijiste Panny ─ respondió la pequeña. Videl se sorprendió al caer en cuenta de lo que había dicho. Ese lindo sobrenombre era parte de ese pasado que Videl trataba desesperadamente de superar.

─ Lo siento, no quería molestarte, yo solo…

─ Me gusta ─ respondió la niña de repente ─ Si quiere puede llamarme así o simplemente Pan; usted decide señorita Videl ─ la joven sonrió.

─Muy bien, pero bajo una condición: que tú me llames Videl…el señorita esta demás, ¿no crees? ─ Pan asintió sonriente ─ Bien…ahora, su baño la espera ─ Videl colocó a la niña en el suelo. Pan comenzó a despojarse de su ropa y ni muy bien se había levantado la camisa, Videl notó algo ─ Oh por Dios…─ se podían ver algunos moretones y rasguños adornando la espalda baja de la niña, Videl se acercó a ella y la inspecciono más de cerca; tenia moretones en los brazos, espalda, piernas, incluso uno más disimulado en su rostro que no había notado─ ¿Qué te pasó? ─ la niña agachó la mirada.

─ Los otros niños con los que vivo…bueno…vivía, me los hicieron. Se enojaron porque almorcé con usted y porque no le robé su dinero ─ El semblante de la joven detective cambio a uno de culpabilidad que la niña de inmediato reconoció ─ ¡Pero no fue su culpa! ¡Ellos son los que están mal! ─ exclamó Pan. Videl sonrió.

─ Lo sé…ellos están muy equivocados…─ dijo sonriendo ─ muy bien, señorita, hora del baño.

─**0─**

─ ¡Esto está delicioso! ─ exclamó la niña.

─ Me alegra escuchar eso─ Ambas chicas se encontraban en la sala de la casa, viendo algo en la TV. Pan ya había tomado su baño y se encontraba degustando una rica cena que Videl le había preparado. Estaba vestida con uno de los viejos atuendos que Videl utilizaba en su niñez y que por suerte, había conservado; su pelo recién lavado y secado, caía libremente por su espalda.

─ ¡Achu!

─ Salud… ¿te sientes bien, Pan? ─ no le sorprendería si estuviera resfriada luego de semejante empapada en esa tormenta que a cada momento empeoraba más.

─No me siento mal, al contrario, me siento fenomenal─ y de la nada comenzó a toser ─ ¿Lo ve? ─ rió nerviosa. Videl se acercó y tocó la frente de la niña.

─Tienes algo de fiebre.

─Pero no me siento tan mal ─ Videl la miró preocupada. Observó cono la infante terminaba su cena. El tiempo que pasó en esa tormenta tendría consecuencias. La niña comenzó a bostezar; seguramente estaba cansada.

─ ¿Tienes sueño Panny? ─ La niña asintió. Videl se levantó del sillón y cargo a la pequeña.

─ ¿A dónde vamos?

─ A la habitación; dijiste que tenias sueño.

─ Si, pero…pensé que el mueble seria mi cama ─ Videl la miró confundida ─ Pensé que dormiría aquí, ya que, solo hay una cama en toda la casa…recorrí la casa cuando salí de darme un baño.

─ Si alguien dormiría en el sofá, esa seria yo, pero pensé que podríamos compartir la cama; es realmente grande. ¿Qué te parece? ─ la niña asintió suavemente. Videl llevó a Pan a la habitación, la acostó en la cama y la envolvió con las cobijas. Casi de inmediato, la pequeña quedó profundamente dormida; no sabía si por el cansancio o por la fiebre. Videl bajó a la sala, para recoger los platos y arreglar todo para irse a dormir. Mientras lavaba los platos, comenzó a pensar en los recientes eventos. No estaba seguro porque velaba tanto por esa pequeña; tal vez tenía que ver con su pasado o había salido su lado caritativo; en realidad, no sabía, pero la conexión que sentía con Pan era innegable. Terminó de organizar todo y subió a su habitación por un merecido descanso.

─**0─**

Había llegado un nuevo día y la lluvia seguía azotando con intensidad. Videl se despertó al escuchar a alguien toser a su lado. Levantó la cabeza y miró a Pan. Tocó su frente y se preocupó; la fiebre le había subido bastante.

─ Señorita Videl…no me siento bien ─ susurró la infante.

─ Lo sé, tanquila; voy a hacer lo posible para hacerte sentir mejor.

Videl fue al baño, llenó un pequeño recipiente con agua, tomó un pañuelo y volvió a la habitación. Mojó el paño con el agua y se lo puso en la frente, como un intento de controlarle la fiebre. La niña casi no se inmutó.

Videl sabía que eso no resolvería nada a largo plazo, pero serviría hasta que consiguiera ayuda. Tomó su celular y llamó a uno de los pocos amigos que tenia.

─ Necesito que me hagas un favor…

─**0─**

Se encontraba sentada, acariciando el pelo de la inconsciente niña cuando escuchó el timbre. Bajó las escaleras y llegó a la puerta.

─ Hola, doctor Stevens, gracias por venir a pesar del clima ─ sonrió Videl de manera avergonzada.

─ ¿Y yo qué? Yo lo traje─ se quejó una voz detrás del doctor.

─ Gracias Sharpner, fue un lindo gesto de tu parte.

Videl había llamado a Sharpner para que le hiciera el favor de contactar y guiar al doctor a través de la tormenta que azotaba con furia la ciudad; Sharpner en su auto, mientras el doctor lo seguía de cerca en su auto.

Sharpner se había convertido en el único amigo verdadero de Videl, el entendía el dolor que sufrió con la relación de Ireza con Gohan, ya que, él sufría por lo mismo; irónicamente, ese noviazgo los había llevado a forjar una amistad.

─ No fue nada, señorita Videl; sabe que siempre estoy disponible para la hija del campeón del mundo ─ respondió el doctor, ignorando la pequeña conversación entre los amigos. Videl sonrió, esta vez, agradecida. Conocía al doctor Stevens hace unos 10 años, es mas, él fue quien la trató durante su embarazo, incluyendo el parto ─ Usted se ve en buen estado de salud, ¿Cuál es el problema?

─ No soy yo, la paciente lo espera arriba; acompáñenme─ Los tres subieron al segundo piso y entraron a la habitación de Videl. Pan, al sentir que alguien entraba a la habitación, abrió un poco los ojos.

─ Videl… ¿Quiénes son? ─ preguntó con voz rasposa.

─ Él es el doctor y el otro es un amigo mío; ambos están aquí para ayudarte, ¿está bien? ─ La niña asintió débilmente.

─ _No puede ser_─ pensó el doctor. Esa niña no podía ser la que estaba pensando; era imposible.

─ ¿Doctor? ─ llamó Videl. Stevens salió de su ensoñación y sonrió en forma de disculpa por haberse quedado pensativo. Se acercó a la niña y comenzó a examinarla.

─**0─**

─Al parecer, es un simple resfriado. Aquí tiene algunas medicinas para controlar los síntomas. Esta désela cada 8 horas y esta cada 12. Asegúrese de que beba muchos líquidos y, en pocos días, estará totalmente recuperada ─ terminó de explicar el doctor.

─ Muchas gracias, doctor, gracias por venir

Stevens tomó sus pertenencias, se despidió y luego, se fue.

Videl fue a la cocina, seguida de cerca por Sharpner, para prepararle algo de comer a Pan.

─ ¿De dónde salió esa niña, Videl?

─ Es una larga historia.

Un momento de silencio.

─ ¿Te das cuenta de que esa niña es igualita a ti? ─ Videl paró en seco.

─ ¿De qué hablas, Sharpner? ─ El rubio la miró seriamente.

─ Habló de que esa niña es muy parecida a ti; la única diferencia son sus ojos y se parecen a los de alguien que tú y yo conocemos perfectamente.

─ ¿Qué insinúas?

─ Digo que esa niña parece tu hija─ Videl miró a Sharpner inexpresivamente ─ Sabes que nunca he estado convencido de la muerte de tu bebe.

─ Sharpner… sabes que este tema me lastima demasiado; prefiero no comentarlo.

Luego de esa pequeña conversación, los dos amigos no dijeron nada más. Videl preparó un caldo de pollo, lo sirvió y subió a su habitación para llevárselo a Pan; Sharpner la siguió.

─ Panny…aquí te traigo algo de comer ─ anunció, dejando la bandeja a un lado de la cama. La pequeña se sentó como pudo y fijó su vista en el hombre parado en el umbral de la puerta.

─ Hola…yo soy Pan, ¿Quién eres tú? ─ preguntó débilmente. Sharpner le regaló una sonrisa y se acercó a la cama.

─ Hola Pan, mucho gusto; soy Sharpner, un amigo de Videl─ la niña dibujó una débil sonrisa.

─ Mucho gusto…Sharpner.

─ Muy bien, suficiente plática, ahora, debes comer para poder tomar los medicamentos ─ dijo Videl.

─ Bueno…estaré en la sala viendo Tv, por si me necesitan ─ y sin más, abandonó la habitación.

Pan comió la sopa tranquilamente, sintiendo como el caldo caliente la aliviaba de cierta forma. Cuando terminó, Videl dio a beber el medicamento, en la medida que le tocaba por su edad y peso, y anotó la hora en que sería la próxima dosis, Luego de todo esto, aunque se sentía un poquito mejor, Pan quiso dormir de nuevo.

─ Quédate conmigo Videl, por lo menos hasta que me duerma, ¿sí? ─ susurró la niña, acunándose en el regazo de la detective. Videl sonrió; no podía negarse a eso.

─ Por supuesto ─se metió bajo las cobijas y de manera involuntaria, comenzó a tararear una dulce canción; una canción de cuna, sintiendo al instante como el cuerpo de Pan se relajaba.

─ ¿Sabe algo, señorita Videl? Me encantaría que usted fuera mi mamá─ dijo segundos antes de quedarse dormida.

Esas últimas palabras, habían calado en lo más profundo de la joven detective. Sentía como los ojos le ardían por las inminentes lagrimas que se estaban formando, pero no de tristeza, sino de emoción, al saber, que después de todo, sí pudo haber sido una buena madre… era como si su hija tratase de decírselo desde el más allá, a través de una niña con la que compartía el nombre, respondiendo cada una de las dudas que la han angustiado por años.

─ Me alegra que sientas eso, Pan…

─**0─**

El doctor Stevens llegó rápidamente a su hogar. Fue recibido por su esposa e hijos, pero a él no le importó; tenia cosas más importantes que atender. Tomó su teléfono y marcó…

─ ¿Hola?

─ Mr. Satan, habla el doctor Stevens.

─ Hola, ¿Cómo ha estado, doctor?

─ Muy bien, gracias…; debo informarle algo que nos incumbe a ambos.

─ ¿Ah sí? ¿Qué es?

─ Acabo de ir a una consulta a la casa de su hija.

─ ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Mi Videl está enferma?!

─ No, no es ella, es otra persona…una niña.

─ ¿Una niña? ¿Que hace Videl con una niña?

─ No lo sé, señor, pero… esa niña me parece muy familiar; se parece a… usted sabe.

─ ¡Eso es imposible! Nosotros nos encargamos de ese asunto 5 años atrás.

─ No sé, señor, esa niña tiene la misma características y me pareció…

─ ¡Pues le pareció mal! ¡Eso es imposible!

─ Si, señor, discúlpeme…

─ Bueno…no es gran cosa, por lo menos sé que usted es fiel a nuestro trato. Gracias por llamar de todos modos.

Hercule cerró el teléfono, finalizando el dialogo. Stevens miró el teléfono por unos instantes. Ese asunto de hace 5 años era uno de esos momentos que quisiera olvidar para siempre o por lo menos no formar parte de ello. Se sentía tan culpable porque sabía que fue cómplice de un suceso que destruyo varias vidas. Resignado, soltó el teléfono y se reunió con su familia; necesitaba alejarse de los fantasmas del pasado.

Por su parte, Hercule miraba inexpresivo la lluvia caer a través de una ventana; no podía ser cierto. Habían pasado 5 años desde eso y él se encargó de que todo pareciera lo que tenía que parecer; no podía ser posible que el pasado haya encontrado la forma de llegar a su hija. Bebió un sorbo de su trago y camino a través de su habitación; debía averiguar qué estaba pasando; no permitiría que el pasado lo atrapara y mucho menos, por un detalle que él se encargó de desaparecer.

─**0─**

**Hey! Volví…por un ratito. Sorry, por la demora en la actualización, los estudios absorben todo mi tiempo, pero saque un momentito para actualizar una historia y como esta es la que esta mas atrasada decidí que sería esta. Espero que les guste el capitulo. Y si se preguntan por Gohan, no se preocupen, el aparecerá, pero primero, algunos "asuntitos" deben pasar. Bueno, ya saben, por favor, dejen sus reviews, gracias a ellos llegó esta actualización :D. **

**Bueno sin más que decir,**

**Bye!**


End file.
